Alexis, A Deusa
by marvelousfics
Summary: Bella Swan não existe. Ela foi uma invenção, para que eu cumprisse meu exílio de 18 do Olimpo na terra. Agora que acabou, posso voltar para meu mundo, onde sou na verdade Alexis, Deusa da Batalha e da Vitória. / Personagens OOC. Não é uma história BXE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Olá pessoas! Obrigada por ter interesse para começar a ler essa história. Então, antes de vocês lerem, eu quero falar algumas coisinhas.**_

 _ **Eu realmente não tinha a intenção de começar a escrever algo novo agora, desde que eu estou escrevendo minha história de Divergente ainda, mas eu comecei a ler várias fanfics em que a Bella é uma Deusa e eu apenas me apaixonei, e tinha que tentar algo por mim mesma. Essa vai ser uma história bem curta, talvez três ou quatro capítulos no máximo, não sei exatamente ainda, mas vou tentar escrever ela toda amanhã.**_

 _ **Apesar de eu já ter lido Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos, eu realmente não sei muita coisa além do que é dito nos livros, porque eu não li Os Heróis do Olimpo, então me desculpe se errei em alguma parte da história. Eu também não conheço em profundidade as relações entre os Deuses, então eu inventei sozinha o fato de Alexis/Bella é irmã gêmea de Ares e filha de Zeus. Me desculpem se errei em algo quanto a isso, e se quiserem podem dizer que eu corrijo.**_

 _ **As personalidades de alguns personagens, principalmente Bella obviamente e dos Cullens podem ser OOC, pois nessa história como vai ser um BellaXApolo e não um BellaxEdward eu quero fazer Edward um personagem irritante aos olhos de Bella/Alexis, então não me matem por mudar isso. Vou mudar um pouco dos outros também, mas é principalmente a percepção de Bella/Alexis quanto a eles, não exatamente o que eles são. Enfim, acho que vocês vão entender quando lerem.**_

 _ **Se tiverem alguma dúvida, me perguntem que vou fazer o possível para responder. É só isso, beijos e até a próxima!**_

* * *

É engraçado como as aparências enganam.

Para todas as pessoas que me vêem, eu sou apenas uma simples garota mortal, chata, com uma aparência simples, que é tímida e mal pode andar sem tropeçar.

Isabella Swan, que nasceu na pequena cidade de Forks, mas foi levada embora muito cedo por sua mãe, Renee, que não suportava a cidade. Então, viveu em Phoenix toda a sua infância e adolescência e então decidiu ir morar com seu pai, Charlie, enquanto sua excêntrica mãe viajava com seu novo marido, Phill.

Essa é apenas a história que Athena me ajudou a criar para que eu pudesse descer a terra para cumprir meu castigo de 18 anos de exílio do Olimpo, por ter brigado com meu pai, Zeus, e acidentalmente ter danificado seu raio mestre, que o deixou loucamente furioso.

Eu realmente não me importava, era sempre divertido estar entre os mortais. Eu morria de rir internamente ouvindo todas as coisas absurdas que eles diziam, ou as explicações completamente ridículas para justificar acontecimentos como terremotos, por exemplo. Não que fossem acreditar em mim se eu dissesse a verdade, porque quem em sã consciência levaria a sério uma adolescente de 18 anos falando sobre deuses gregos? _Se eles soubessem_.

No meu primeiro dia em Forks High, tive que lidar com garotos andando atrás de mim como cachorrinhos, loucos para agradar e ser o cavalheiro de armadura brilhante da pobre menina desajeitada, e ouvir as fofocas de garotas mesquinhas sobre pessoas que não fizeram nada a elas, aturando suas atitudes de amigas falsas e fingindo não ouvir quando elas falam mal de mim assim que virava as costas. Acho que esse foi o principal motivo para ter me aproximado de Edward Cullen.

Jéssica e Lauren tinham uma obsessão tão grande por ele, que quando ele começou a se aproximar de mim, eu permiti, mesmo ele sendo um vampiro. O fato de minha mente ser fechada para ele e meu sangue ser tão atraente foi o que o fez se _"apaixonar"_ por mim, mesmo que nem ele tenha se dado conta disso.

Apesar de ser inegavelmente lindo, essa é infelizmente a única coisa que me atraia nele. Sua atitude controladora e suas contantes lamentações sobre ser um _"monstro sem alma"_ me deixavam louca algumas vezes, não que eu demonstrasse isso, claro. Bella Swan o achava perfeito do jeito que ele era.

Então, no que era suposto ser meu aniversário de 18 anos, o dia em que minha punição terminaria, Alice, sua irmã, tinha que ter decidido fazer uma festa mesmo eu tendo dito que não. Não que eu fosse ingrata nem nada, mas era realmente irritante não poder ter opinião própria no que diz respeito a meu próprio aniversário.

Mas, na festa, houve um incidente em que cortei meu dedo no papel e Jasper tentou me atacar, o que deixou Edward se sentindo culpado, fazendo com que no dia seguinte terminasse comigo de uma forma completamente dramática, e como eu estava no papel de Bella Swan eu tinha que agir como se estivesse de coração partido, e foi o que eu fiz. No momento em que ele saiu, eu praticamente gritei de alegria por poder voltar a ser eu mesma.

Meu nome de verdade é Alexis, Deusa da Batalha e da Vitória. Filha de Zeus, irmã gêmea de Ares, casada com Apolo, e uma dos doze Olimpianos. Eu não sou e nunca fui desajeitada e minha adolescência já passou a milhares de anos. Minha aparência está longe de ser simples, com meus longos cabelos negros ondulados, olhos azuis que herdei do meu pai, um corpo escultural e uma pele perfeita. Tenho um temperamento forte, e como meu irmão, adoro uma boa briga.

E, principalmente, de maneira nenhuma _eu_ me apaixonei por Edward Cullen.

Está hora de voltar para minha vida real.

* * *

Enquanto eu esperava Charlie chegar para que eu pudesse me despedir adequadamente, fiz o jantar uma ultima vez para ele. Eu realmente não sei como ele iria sobreviver sem mim aqui - o homem é realmente uma negação na cozinha.

"Bella? Está ai?" Perguntou da porta, guardando sua arma e pendurando seu casaco.

"Sim, Charlie." Respondi, me virando para o ver.

"Oh, porque você está com sua aparência real?" Perguntou curiosamente, então entendimento o atingiu. "Você vai voltar."

"Sim, meu exílio já acabou, e eu sinto falta de todos." Falei, sorrindo tristemente. Eu realmente tinha me apegado um pouco a ele, principalmente por ser filho de Apolo - algumas coisas em Charlie me faziam lembrar demais dele.

"Bem, todos sabíamos que esse dia iria chegar. Dê um oi a meu pai por mim." Disse Charlie, rindo. Ele sempre achou irônico o fato de estar fingindo ser pai da esposa de _seu_ pai.

"Claro, claro." Ri junto. "Já sabe, se alguém perguntar, eu voltei a morar com Renee. Já liguei pra ela avisando que meu exílio tinha acabado também."

"Tudo bem, garota. Vou sentir sua falta." Falou, em uma demonstração rara de afeto me abraçando.

O abracei de volta. "Eu também, Charlie." E eu realmente iria. Ele me recebeu de braços abertos em sua casa e em sua vida, e cuidou de mim como se eu fosse realmente sua filha, e eu nunca poderia agradecer o suficiente a ele por isso. "Em algum momento eu vou vir te visitar."

"Vou contar com isso." Disse, me soltando. Depois nos sentamos juntos à mesa, ele jantando enquanto eu comi ambrósia.

Eu já tinha mandado uma mensagem de Íris para Quiron mais cedo, avisando que eu precisava que ele pedisse alguém para me levar ao Olimpo como eu ainda não tinha meus poderes completos para conseguir me teletransportar para lá. Ele me disse para passar essa noite no acampamento e no dia seguinte alguém iria me levar.

Abracei Charlie uma ultima vez e fui ao aeroporto para pegar meu voo para Nova York. Os trabalhadores pareciam confusos por eu não ter nenhuma bagagem, mas não fizeram perguntas. Eu realmente não iria precisar de nada daqui, são coisas mortais e eu tenho tudo o que preciso no Olimpo de qualquer maneira.

O voo foi tranquilo, com o céu sem nenhuma perturbação. Eu sou filha de Zeus, afinal. Desembarquei e peguei um táxi, dando as direções para o acampamento. O taxista parecia confuso com a localização, mas o ignorei e comecei a subir a colina. Quando cheguei, percebi que todos os campistas estavam na fogueira, enquanto Quiron e Dionísio estavam na Casa Grande, então eu fui encontrá-los.

"Quiiron! Dionísio!" Gritei, dando um abraço esmagador em cada um deles.

"Acalme-se, Alexis." Disse Dionísio revirando os olhos, mas sorrindo.

"Lady Alexis, é um prazer vê-la." Disse Quiron, fazendo uma leve reverência.

"É ótimo que meu exílio tenha acabado." Falei. "Mortais podem ser divertidos por um tempo, mas tem horas que são completamente irritantes, principalmente os adolescentes."

"E você brigou com todos eles?" Perguntou Dionísio, sorrindo.

"Eu não podia. Bella Swan, a garota que eu estava fingindo ser, era tímida e desajeitada, e nunca entraria em uma luta." Bufei em desgosto.

Dionísio começou a rir. "Oh, eu pagaria pra ver você sendo quieta!"

Rosnei e comecei a avançar para ele, mas Quiron interferiu. "Não há necessidade de brigas." Disse, me dando um olhar aguçado. Dei de ombros. Ele suspirou. "Quer ir a fogueira e ver seus filhos?"

"Claro." Falei, e o segui. Atualmente só tenho cinco filhos que estão no acampamento, duas meninas e três meninos. Todos os meus filhos sempre compartilham a mesma cor do meu cabelo, um preto profundo e alguns tem os mesmos olhos que eu.

"Campistas!" Chamou a atenção Quiron. Todos pararam de falar e se viraram para ele. "Temos aqui conosco Lady Alexis, do Olimpo. Ela irá passar a noite aqui, então tratem-na bem."

Todos os campistas fizeram uma reverência para mim e aos poucos voltaram a suas conversas. Cheguei perto do grupo em que meus filhos estavam e sorri para eles. "Meus filhos não vão me abraçar?"

Eles riem e me abraçam, um por um. "Se não se importa de perguntar, o que está fazendo aqui, mãe?" Perguntou Kyle, uma das minhas filhas.

"Meu exílio acabou ontem, então amanhã alguém vai vir e me levar de volta para o olimpo para Zeus me dar de volta meus poderes." Expliquei.

"Porque você foi exilada?" Perguntou um garoto, e olhei para ele, percebendo que era um filho de Ares. Claro, apenas um filho do meu querido irmão perguntaria algo assim a uma Deusa. Felizmente para ele, eu estou de bom humor.

"Porque Zeus e eu entramos em uma briga, e eu danifiquei um pouco temporariamente o raio mestre dele." Respondi.

"Você brigou com Zeus?" Perguntou parecendo impressionado e um pouco incrédulo.

"Eu também sou uma Deusa, lembra?" Perguntei secamente. Ele pareceu levemente envergonhado. "Mas não foi uma briga, foi uma discussão."

Depois disso, continuei a conversar com meus filhos sobre o que eles estavam fazendo no acampamento, e quando deu a hora para dormirem me despedi deles, sabendo que era mais provável que não iria vê-los pela manhã.

Fui para a Casa Grande e dormi em um dos quartos de hóspedes que Quiron me indicou, esperando impacientemente pela hora de voltar a minha casa.

* * *

Acordei na manhã seguinte sentindo um par de olhos me observando. Grunhi irritada e joguei um travesseiro na pessoa.

"Quem quer que seja, vá embora." Resmunguei, e me enrolei nas cobertas de novo.

"Isso dói, Lexi. Eu vim só pra você, sabe." Disse uma voz familiar. Atirei minha cabeça para cima no mesmo instante, e o vi. Apolo.

Continuava tão lindo como sempre, sorrindo sem um cuidado no mundo com seus olhos cheios de malícia e brincadeira. Passou a mão por seus cabelos loiros e abriu os braços para mim, me pegando quando me levantei atrapalhadamente da cama e me joguei nele. O beijei febrilmente, segurando seu pescoço e cabelo, sentindo suas mãos em minha cintura. Infelizmente, na minha forma humana eu era obrigada a parar para não sufocar, então relutantemente quebrei o beijo, mas continuei dando vários beijos por seu rosto.

"Eu sabia que você tinha sentido minha falta." Riu maliciosamente. Claro que ele diria algo assim, o idiota.

"Cale-se. Você é meu marido e eu não te vejo há 18 anos. Claro que eu senti sua falta." Retruquei, fazendo beicinho.

"Eu sei, eu sou incrível assim mesmo." Disse presunçosamente. O olhei irritada e ele percebeu, pois suavizou seu rosto.

"Eu também senti sua falta, Lexi." Disse, me abraçando e beijando meu cabelo. Ficamos vários minutos ali apenas nos tocando e nos beijando ocasionalmente, e depois de um tempo decidimos descer e nos despedir de Quiron e Dionísio.

"Adeus, Quiron. Se precisar de algo sabe como me encontrar." Disse, o abraçando em despedida.

"Claro, Lady Alexis. Tenha uma boa viagem de volta." Sorriu para mim.

"Adeus, primo." Falei a Dionísio, também o abraçando. "Pegue um pouco mais leve com os campistas, sim? Alguns deles parecem um pouco apavorados por você. E tente lembrar os nomes certos deles." Ri ligeiramente.

"Claro que eles tem medo. Eu tenho poderes incríveis." Disse presunçosamente. "Eles são todos irritantes, e são muitos para conseguir me lembrar de todos os nomes."

"Claro que são." Falei, ironicamente. "A idade está afetando sua memória, não é?"

"Não seja espertinha, Alexis." Resmungou, saindo do quarto.

"Vocês dois são terríveis." Riu Apolo, balançando a cabeça.

"Você é pior nas suas argumentações com Ártremis, então quieto." Retruquei.

"Ouch, você é má, mulher." Falou, fazendo cara de magoado. Apenas revirei os olhos e o empurrei para fora da casa.

Saímos dos limites do acampamento e Apolo pegou minha mão, nos teletransportando direto para a entrada do Olimpo. Enquanto andávamos em direção ao Salão dos Doze, fui olhando as reformas que Annabeth estava fazendo desde a guerra com os Titãs.

"Annabeh está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso reformando tudo aqui." Comentei, olhando para todos os lados.

"Sim." Concordou. "Ela é muito entusiasmada com tudo, e os projetos são muito bons. Athena é muito orgulhsa dela."

"Imagino que seja mesmo. Ela é sua filha estrela, afinal." Falei sarcasticamente. Rimos e chegamos em frente as portas.

"Pronta?" Perguntou.

"Sempre." Respondi. Quando as portas se abriram, fui cumprimentada pela visão de Afrodite se olhando em um espelho, consertando sua maquiagem já perfeita, Athena e Poseidon em uma discussão acalorada de alguma coisa, Ares e Hermes conversando animadamente sobre algo, todos os outros conversando com alguém e meu pai sentado em seu trono, parecendo irritado.

"Parece que nada mudou por aqui, não é?" Ri.

"Nunca vai." Concordou Apolo.

"Olá querida família!" Falei dramaticamente, correndo para o meio do Salão. Todos pararam e olharam para mim. "Que foi? Não posso ter sentido falta de vocês?" Perguntei ofendida.

"Não seja boba, Alexis." Pai revirou os olhos. "Agora venha aqui para eu poder te devolver seus poderes."

Ansiosamente cheguei em frente ao seu trono e Zeus colocou ambas as suas mãos em minha cabeça. Imediatamente senti a familiar força e poder correndo em minhas veias.

"Incrível!" Gritei, quando fui para meu tamanho olimpiano e me sentei em meu trono, ao lado do meu irmão. "Senti falta disso. Ter que passar pela adolescência de novo foi o inferno."

"Oh irmãzinha, você é uma eterna adolescente." Brincou Ares. Dei um tapa em sua cabeça que resoou no salão. "Ouch, continua violenta, eu vejo."

"Continua um idiota, eu vejo." Zombei. "Claramente a inteligência ficou comigo, não com você."

"E a beleza comigo, irmã." Sorriu presunçosamente.

"Crianças, parem com isso." Disse Hermes, quando levantei a mão para dar-lhe um tapa de novo. "Alexis, diga-nos o que você fez nos seus anos na terra."

"Eu tenho que falar?" Resmunguei.

"Sim." Disse Afrodite, sorrindo animadamente. "Eu quero ouvir sobre sua história com o vampiro."

"Vampiro?" Gritou Zeus. "Você ficou maluca, Alexis?"

"Acalme-se, pai." Revirei os olhos.

"Deixe ela falar, Zeus. Não vai descobrir o que é se ela for interrompida." Falou Athena, sempre a voz da razão. Lancei um olhar agradecido a ela, que apenas piscou em resposta.

Então eu comecei a contar tudo para eles, desde a mudança para Forks até o dia em que Edward foi embora. No fim, todos estavam apenas olhando para mim incredulamente.

"A garota que você estava representando era uma tímida e desajeitada, que não sabe nem dar um soco? Isso sim é irônico!" Riu Ares, o corpo tremendo. Notei que todos estavam eles mesmo suprimindo um sorriso com a ideia de eu ser assim.

"Não tem graça." Resmunguei irritadamente. "Foi você quem fez isso, não foi, Afrodite?"

"Eu?" Perguntou, olhando inocentemente. Dei um olhar aguçado a ela, fazendo com que ela falasse. "Ah, mas vocês ficaram tão bonitinhos juntos!"

"Não me interessa! Ele é controlador e melodramático!" Exclamei, balançando os braços. "Estava me deixando maluca ter que agir com Bella Swan quando tudo que eu queria era mandar ele ir a merda."

"Não seja má, Alexis. Ele não é tão ruim." Tentou argumentar.

"Talvez pra outra pessoa, mas pra mim era." Falei. "Os únicos que eu realmente gostava eram Esme, Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper."

"Eu adoro aquela família! O amor deles é tão bonito." Falou Afrodite, sorrindo sonhadora. "Eles são meus novos casais favoritos!"

"Trocou Percy e Annabeth, foi? Pensei que eles fossem seu casal queridinho." Falei, sorrindo. Imediatamente Athena e Poseidon olharam um para o outro com carrancas idênticas no rosto.

"Ah, aqueles dois... foi tão difícil juntá-los! Eles eram tão teimosos para admitir que se gostavam que eu tive que ajudar." Exclamou, mas arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que disse. Na mesma hora, Athena e Poseidon olharam na direção de Afrodite e começaram a gritar com ela. Eu apenas me recostei no meu trono e sorri maliciosamente, assistindo a briga. Nada melhor do que drama familiar.

"Tem certeza de que eles não desconfiam do que você é?" Perguntou Zeus, ignorando seus gritos.

"Claro, pai. Eu era só uma humana boba para eles. Não acho que eles nem acreditem em Deuses, pra ser sincera."

"Sim, suponho que você esteja certa." Suspirou. "Mas se voltar a vê-los, eles vão saber que é você por seu cheiro, então eles terão que ser destruídos ou vir aqui e jurar no rio Styx que eles nunca irão falar sobre nós."

"Sim, sim." Abanei a mão distraidamente. "Eu duvido que irei vê-los, no entanto. Posso ir pra casa, agora?"

Zeus me deu permissão para sair, e peguei Apolo comigo no caminho. Tínhamos 18 anos para compensar, afinal.


	2. Chapter 2

Durante as próximas semanas, voltei a minha rotina normal cumprindo minhas funções como Deusa e passando bastante tempo não só com Apolo, mas com Àrtemis, Hermes e Ares, que eram os Deuses com que eu mais falava.

Em várias ocasiões me juntei a Àrtemis em suas caçadas, que eu adorava pela emoção das batalhas com os monstros. Suas caçadoras gostavam muito de mim também, e já haviam se acostumado com minha presença.

Algumas vezes fui com Hermes fazer suas entregas, porque era realmente engraçado vê-lo reclamando de ser o _"garoto da entrega"_ , e também me deu a chance de ver várias vezes meus filhos no Acampamento.

Ares e eu, bem, nós íamos a terra e causávamos brigas por onde passávamos, algo que nos divertida totalmente. Ambos adoramos uma boa luta, mas Ares é mais... sanguinário do que eu, se pode me entender. O que o frustava, pois eu acabava com as lutas muito cedo concedendo vitória para uma das partes antes que se ferissem gravemente.

"Mas Alexis, batalhas tem que ter sangue!" Insistiu Ares comigo em um dia, enquanto andávamos perto de um shopping em Nova York.

" _Guerras_ tem que ter sangue, Ares. Isso são apenas brigas de rua, não podemos deixar chegar ao ponto de ter tanto sangue quanto você quer!" Argumentei de volta, gesticulando com as mãos. "Eles são apenas humanos, não são tão fortes quanto nós e nem tão bons em batalhas."

"Mas é divertido ver eles sangrando!" Choramingou. Revirei os olhos para ele. "Lembra daquela vez em que provoquei alguns caras para brigarem comigo? Foi épico!"

"Sim, foi divertido, mas você sabe que isso não pode acontecer sempre." O lembrei.

"É ridículo! Eu sou o Deus da Guerra, posso causar brigas onde eu quiser." Disse, petulante.

"E eu sou a Deusa das Batalhas e da Vitória, então fique quieto antes que eu revogue suas vitórias em todas as suas lutas por uma década." Ameacei, apontando o dedo para ele, que fechou a cara e foi andando na minha frente. Sorri triunfante o segui, ambos indo em direção ao Empire State. Ares adorava ir pela entrada ao invés de se teletransportar, porque ele achava divertido provocar o porteiro.

"Não o deixe com tanto medo dessa vez, se não o pobre homem vai morrer." Falei, rindo.

"Não prometo nada, irmã." Sorriu malignamente. Balancei a cabeça em suas bobeiras. Quando estávamos quase na entrada do prédio, ouvi alguém me chamando.

"Bella? É você?" Alice. Puta merda. Eu realmente não achava que teria que lidar com eles de novo.

"Bella? Quem é Bella?" Perguntei, olhando para ela e tentando parecer confusa. Do meu canto de olho vejo Ares tentando suprimir sua risada.

"Não tente me enganar, eu conheço seu cheiro. E porque diabos você pintou o cabelo, e colocou lentes de contato?" Perguntou, fazendo Ares soltar sua risada. "E porque está com ele?"

Fiz um barulho irritado. "Olha Alice, deixa isso quieto, por favor."

"Não posso. Você parece ter desaparecido de Forks, e eu sei disso porque eu fui checar você lá. E Charlie? Você não pensa nele?" Perguntou, aumentando a voz.

"Charlie? Seu pai?" Perguntou Ares, rindo ainda mais. "Oh Alexis, isso é hilário, realmente."

"Cale-se, idiota." Estalei para ele, o olhando malignamente. "Lembre do que eu disse."

E isso o calou. Olhei novamente para Alice que estava nos encarando confusa. "Olha, parece que eu vou ter que explicar algumas coisas pra vocês, mas não aqui. Vá pra casa e pegue sua família, e me encontre aqui em uma hora, tudo bem?"

Ela concordou parecendo confusa, mas foi mesmo asssim. "Ótimo, apenas ótimo! Agora eu vou ter que explicar que eu não sou Bella Swan, mas sim uma Deusa e que eu nunca realmente gostei de Edward, eu sou na verdade casada."

"Se acalme, irmãzinha. Se eles armarem confusão, vão lidar comigo." Estufou o peito, parecendo orgulhoso. Ri o empurrei para dentro.

Não o deixei atormentar o porteiro dessa vez, como temos que falar com Zeus rapidamente sobre a situação antes que eles cheguem, mas prometi que na próxima vez ele poderia. Chegamos no Salão dos Doze e estavam todos lá, conversando uns com os outros.

"Pai, Alexis tem uma coisa a dizer." Disse Ares, passando por mim sorrindo.

"Obrigada, idiota." Resmunguei para ele, indo e me sentando no meu trono entre ele e Apolo. "Lembra dos Cullens?" Perguntei. Ele assentiu e eu continuei. "Ares e eu estávamos voltando para cá pelo Empire State e uma deles, Alice, acabou me reconhecendo pelo cheiro, como você disse. Eu tentei convencê-la de que eu não sou a Bella que eles conhecem, mas ela não iria desistir então eu disse que iria encontrá-los em uma hora na portaria para trazê-los aqui e explicar tudo."

"É o que deve ser feito." Concordou, balançando a cabeça. "Então devemos fazê-los jurar no rio Styx que não nos revelarão, e eles são livres para ir."

Quando deu a hora certa, me teletransportei para a entrada do Empire State, assustando o porteiro. Alguns minutos depois, os Cullens apareceram.

"Bella? É realmente você?" Perguntou Esme, parecendo emocionada. Decidi não mencionar que meu nome não é realmente Bella agora, e apenas assenti. Ela correu e me abraçou. Fiquei rígida por um momento, mas depois devolvi o abraço.

"Wow Belly, o que você fez com seu cabelo? E seus olhos?" Perguntou Emmett, parecendo animado como sempre.

"Eu não fiz nada, Emmett. É assim que eu realmente sou." Falei, resolvendo dar uma parte da verdade.

"E essa roupa, onde conseguiu?" Perguntou Rosalie, parecendo com inveja. Essa foi a primeira vez que ela não me deu um olhar maligno, então acho que é uma melhoria.

"Digamos que é... uma relíquia." Respondi, sorrindo ironicamente. Eles nem imaginam como isso é verdade.

"Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você deveria estar em Forks!" Disse Edward, pela primeira vez desde que chegaram.

"Oh, acalme-se Edward." Revirei os olhos. "Aqui é minha casa de verdade."

"Não, sua casa é em Forks, com Charlie, seu pai. E você vai voltar!" Exclamou, com a voz dura. Oh, agora ele vai ouvir.

"Me escute Edward Cullen." Falei furiosamente, chegando mais perto dele. "Você não é ninguém para me dar ordens ou me dizer o que fazer, e eu posso cuidar muito bem de mim mesma sozinha. Eu estou cansada de você o tempo todo com seu complexo de super-homem achando que é melhor do que eu. Então cale-se antes que eu exploda e acabe te matando!" Terminei, gritando. Ignorei os olhares incrédulos que todos eles estavam jogando em mim. "Vamos logo explicar isso para que eu possa voltar para minha vida."

Andei direto para o elevador, sem falar com o porteiro. Apertei o botão 600, ignorando os olhares estranhos que os Cullen estavam me dando. Quando chegamos, ouvi os suspiros incrédulos de todos eles quando olharam ao redor.

"Onde nós estamos?" Perguntou Carlisle, parecendo perplexo.

"Bem vindos ao Monte Olimpo, a casa dos Deuses." Falei, sorrindo.

"Deuses? Sério?" Disse Rosalie, zombando.

"Sim Rosalie, Deuses." Falei, olhando duramente em seus olhos. Ela pareceu vacilar um pouco sua postura arrogante.

"Bella... Deuses não são reais." Disse Jasper, lentamente. Parecia questionar minha sanidade, assim como todos os outros. No momento em que ele disse, trovões foram ouvidos por todos os lados.

"Não foi uma boa ideia dizer isso." Falei, rindo. "Me sigam." Comecei a andar em direção ao Salão dos Doze, ignorando suas tentativas de conversa. Abri as portas e andei direto até meu trono, indo para meu tamanho normal no caminho. Me sentei, e olhei para eles. Suas bocas escancaradas em incredulidade, olhando para mim.

"Cullens. Vocês estão aqui porque precisam fazer um juramento de que não irão revelar nossa existência para outros de sua espécie, e porque vocês sabem sobre Alexis, agora." Disse Zeus, olhando para cada um deles. Eles pareciam ser pegos de surpresa com a autoridade em sua voz, porque vacilaram ligeiramente.

"Bella? Você é uma Deusa?" Perguntou Edward, me olhando incredulamente.

"Sim Edward, eu sou. E eu não sou Bella, sou Alexis." Respondi, olhando para todos eles.

"Isso é ótimo! Você é imortal, podemos ficar juntos eternamente." Falou, sorrindo e chegando para frente indo em minha direção.

"Edward... eu sou casada." Falei lentamente, olhando com cuidado para ele.

"O que?! Como assim, casada? Com quem?" Perguntou, parecendo furioso.

"Comigo, garoto." Falou Apolo, olhando para ele.

"E você é quem?" Perguntou desdenhosamente, olhando para Apolo como se quisesse matá-lo. Sufoquei uma risada com o pensamento de Edward conseguindo ferir Apolo.

"Eu sou Apolo, o Deus do Sol, da Musica, do Oráculo e da Medicina. Cuidado com o que diz, garoto." Falou, olhando altivamente para Edward, que parecia incrédulo.

"Bem, e ele sabe que você me beijou? Que estava comigo?" Perguntou arrogantemente, provavelmente pensando em fazê-lo com ciúmes.

Olhei furiosamente para ele e me levantei do meu trono, me abaixando em um tamanho humano normal. "Me escute bem Edward Cullen. Apolo e eu somos casados a milênios, eu o amo e ele me ama. Nós dois sabemos tudo um do outro, incluindo nossos ocasionais casos com mortais. O amor imortal é diferente, é pra sempre, enquanto o que sentimos por humanos na terra é simplesmente luxúria. Não nos importamos com isso, porque sabemos que no final sempre vamos voltar um para o outro. Então não se atreva a chegar aqui e tentar me separar dele!"

"Bella, quer dizer Alexis, porque você nunca nos disse nada disso?" Perguntou Alice, parecendo ferida. Olhando nos rostos de sua família, vi que todos estavam me olhando com raiva.

"Eu estava em exílio por 18 anos, Alice. Foi um castigo por ter brigado com Zeus. Eu não podia simplesmente sair por aí falando que sou uma Deusa!" Exclamei, balançando as mãos para enfatizar o que estava dizendo. "Vocês nunca acreditariam em mim mesmo, porque eu estava sem meus poderes na época em que conheci vocês."

"Foi tudo uma brincadeira, então? Você nunca gostou de Edward?" Perguntou Rosalie, me olhando com desprezo.

"Não." Respondi, sem rodeios. "Ele é chato, super protetor, melodramático e possessivo. Além de pensar o tempo todo que eu era impotente, o que não é certo, mesmo se eu fosse realmente humana." Olhei para Edward, que parecia ferido. Suspirei. "Olha, você não é um cara ruim. Só se apegou demais aos valores da época em que você nasceu, o que é irritante para uma garota dessa época. Quando você encontrar sua companheira de verdade, trate ela de forma correta, porque sinceramente, mesmo se eu fosse humana, eu nunca te aceitaria de volta depois da forma como você terminou comigo."

Ele parecia envergonhado nessa ultima parte, e voltou para perto de sua família. "Eu realmente gostei de vocês no meu tempo na terra, vocês foram bons para mim, bem, a maioria de vocês, mas ainda assim, todos vocês seriamente precisam mudar algumas coisas." Falei, olhando para cada um deles.

"E o que seria isso, Alexis?" Perguntou Carlisle. Olhei para cada um deles, e todos pareciam curiosos. Olhei para Zeus, que me acenou com a cabeça em permissão para tomar meu tempo e falar com eles.

"Eu vou dizer, mas eu vou ser sincera. Se se sentirem ofendidos, não me culpem, porque é apenas o que eu penso." Olhei e todos eles concordaram.

"Tudo bem então. Primeiro você, Esme. Eu realmente não tenho nada de mais para te dizer, só que você precisa ser um pouco mais dura com todos os seus _'filhos'_. Algumas vezes eles passam por cima de você sem que você perceba, e você apenas deixa de lado sem um segundo pesamento. E também tem que ser mais dura com Edward, porque sinceramente tanto você quanto Carlisle tem uma certa preferência por ele sobre os outros." Esme parecia um pouco surpresa, mas assentiu e me agradeceu.

Olhei para Carlisle, e falei. "Você Carlisle, é um dos que eu mais admiro na sua família. Sua compaixão pela vida humana é realmente muito bonita e admirável, mas as vezes você se perde tanto no seu trabalho que acaba se descuidando de sua posição como um líder e um pai para todos na sua família. Tente passar um pouco mais de tempo com eles individualmente." Ele pareceu entender o que eu quis dizer, e assentiu em acordo.

Olhei para Emmett. "Emmett, você é uma das pessoas mais divertidas que eu já encontrei. E de verdade, se tem algo que eu possa dizer pra você é que as vezes você tem que levar algumas coisas mais a sério, e incluir mais sua opinião verdadeira nas decisões de família. Brincadeiras são ótimas, mas tem vezes em que você esquece os limites." Ele pareceu um pouco envergonhado, mas sorriu para mim.

Olhei para Rosalie, e disse. "Rosalie, eu realmente não conheci você, porque você nunca me deu a chance. Mas eu realmente acho que há mais em você do que essa cadela rainha do gelo que você mostra para todos, incluindo sua família. Ás vezes eu penso que você não percebe a sorte que tem, em estar nessa vida." Ela pareceu que iria argumentar, mas parou quando viu meu olhar. "Eu sei o que você iria dizer. Que não quer uma vida eterna como um monstro, sem poder envelhecer e ter seus filhos. Isso são coisas negativas, mas são pequenas comparadas as boas. Você, por causa de Carlisle, é eternamente jovem e bonita, tem uma família que te ama e faria tudo por você, e tem um marido e companheiro para todas as horas. Se você não tivesse se transformado, e vivido sua vida humana, você provavelmente acabaria em um casamento com alguém que você não ama e envelheceria, vendo eventualmente seus filhos irem para longe e deixarem você em uma vida vazia. Aproveite mais o que você ganhou, e não se lamente tanto pelo seu passado. Viva o que está aqui, agora. Querendo ou não, essa é a sua vida. Eu acredito que esse é seu maior problema, viver tanto no passado." Ela pareceu completamente surpresa por tudo o que eu disse, mas sua expressão me disse que ela iria pensar em tudo isso.

Olhei para Alice, em seguida. "Alice, você é o completo contrário de Rosalie. Em vez de viver no passado, você vive no futuro, constantemente vendo o que vai acontecer e manipulando certas coisas para que sejam do jeito que você quer. Qual é a graça da vida sem algumas surpresas? Eu sei que você não tem intenções ruins, mas algumas vezes você acaba manipulando sua família com suas visões para que as coisas aconteçam do jeito que você quer, e isso não é certo. Todo mundo tem direito a tomar suas próprias decisões, mesmo que você não concorde com isso. Deixe as coisas acontecerem naturalmente, e viva o que está aqui agora." Ela pareceu nunca ter visto as coisas desse jeito, e estava um pouco envergonhada, mas ainda assim me deu um pequeno sorriso.

Olhei para Jasper e falei. "Jasper, você é o que eu mais admiro nessa família. O tempo todo, você tem que lidar com sua sede de sangue que é maior do que a dos outros porque você viveu muitos anos bebendo sangue humano quando estava com Maria, e ainda assim você se esforça todos os dias para ser melhor. Você também lida não só com suas próprias emoções, mas com a dos outros também, e ainda assim as vezes é muito duramente julgado pelos outros. Acho que isso te faz pensar que você não é tão parte da família quanto os outros, e te faz ser introspectivo com eles. Tente se incluir mais, conversar mais, se mais ativo na família. Não se esconda nas margens, porque você é mais do que isso." Jasper parecia ter entendido o que eu disse, e me deu uma leve reverência em resposta.

Olhei, por fim, para Edward e disse. "Eu já falei de você, Edward. Eu só espero que quando você ache sua companheira, que você a trate de forma melhor do que me tratou, e não importa o que ela seja, humana ou vampira, deixe ela viver sua própria vida. As vezes é necessário um pouco de adrenalina, sabe."

Terminando, voltei para meu trono e me sentei, pegando a mão de Apolo.

"Tudo bem, agora façam o juramento de que nunca irão dizer para ninguém sobre nossa existência." Disse Zeus. Cada um dos Cullen disse as linhas apropriadas para o juramento, e então eram livres para ir. Os acompanhei até a entrada do Olimpo.

"Então é isso? Não vamos nos ver de novo?" Perguntou Alice, olhando para mim.

"Eu não sei, Alice. Quem sabe? Afinal, vocês vão viver por muito tempo." Respondi, sorrindo para ela. Me despedi de todos eles, abraçando cada um, incluindo Rosalie.

"Bella, quer dizer, Alexis, eu só queria dizer que eu acho que você está certa, e obrigada." Disse Rosalie, olhando para mim.

"Fico feliz por ter conseguido ajudar, Rosalie." Falei, sorrindo para ela, que devolveu. Assim, os Cullen foram embora.

Ao invés de voltar para o Salão dos Doze fui para minha casa, e poucos minutos depois Apolo apareceu. "Ei Lexi, você tá bem?" Perguntou, deitando na cama do meu lado, me envolvendo em seus braços.

"Claro. É bom poder ter ter dito tudo o que eu queria pra eles. Só espero que tenha ajudado." Respondi, brincando com seu cabelo distraidamente.

"Obvio que ajudou. Nós dois somos maravilhosos, sabe." Falou arrogantemente, sorrindo. Ri. Apolo sempre seria Apolo.

"É? E o que você fez pra ajudar, querido?" Perguntei ironicamente.

"Eu estava como apoio moral, é claro. E o garoto Edward estava aterrorizado comigo e meus poderes incríveis." Falou, sorrindo orgulhosamente. Apenas balancei a cabeça e o beijei, e passamos o resto do dia juntos, nos amando.

* * *

Para minha surpresa, ao longo dos anos eu vi os Cullens novamente algumas vezes. A cada vez, nós conversávamos um pouco, eles me dizendo como estavam fazendo em suas vidas e eu contando histórias sobre algumas de minhas batalhas.

Em nossas conversas, eu ouvi que Rosalie aprendeu a amar a sua vida do jeito que é, e ela e Emmett decidiram adotar uma menina, alguns anos depois que eles foram ao Olimpo. Ela é uma bela garota loira com olhos azuis, que mesmo não sendo sua filha biológica é a cara da mãe, e o coração da família Cullen. Emmett aprendeu a ser sério nas horas corretas, mas vamos encarar, ele nunca vai deixar de ser uma criança interior.

Esme e Carlisle tomaram mais a sério seu papel como pais, e estavam constantemente conversando com seus filhos. Eles também renovaram seus votos de casamento, o que os uniu ainda mais.

Alice parou de viver no futuro, e começou a aproveitar realmente esperar para as coisas acontecerem, e admitiu que surpresas são sim boas, às vezes. Jasper se tornou mais presente na família, se entrosando com todos os seus irmãos e seus pais, e me disse que finalmente se sentia como se fizesse parte.

Edward encontrou sua companheira em uma pequena cidade da Inglaterra, depois de 15 anos de espera. Eles se deram bem imediatamente, e ele deu mais espaço para ela viver sua vida, ficando ao seu lado apoiando suas decisões, e não as tomando por ela. Eu a conheci, e disse toda a minha história com os Cullen para ela, incluindo a parte de ser uma Deusa. Ela ficou um pouco receosa no começo, mas depois entendeu tudo, e também fez o juramento de nunca dizer nada sobre mim.

Com o passar dos anos, os Cullen e eu nunca fomos realmente _perto_ , mas éramos uma espécie de amigos, e isso bastava para mim. No fim, meu exílio acabou sendo bom, porque foi nele que eu consegui ajudar uma família a ser melhor, e isso bastava para mim.

* * *

 _ **Então pessoal, acabou! Eu decidi terminar aqui de uma vez, porque eu realmente nunca tive a intenção de fazer dessa uma história grande. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado, beijos e até a próxima! :***_


End file.
